CQC Championship
The Close Quarters Combat Championship, abbreviated as CQC '''or '''CQC Championship, is a separate mode from Open Play, Solo, and Private Group that consists of several competitive modes including 12 player Free-For-All, 8v8 Team Deathmatch and Capture the Flag. Ships available to pilot are the Sidewinder, Eagle and F63 Condor, as well as unlockable modules, such as weapons and abilities.What is the Close Quarters Championship (CQC)?, 2015-06-16 13:53 GMTGalNet News, 16 May 3301Dev Update (02/07/2015)GPP period will only support 8 players on beta launch The CQC mode is made available by Utopixx Entertainment which is a Federation owned company and can be accessed through the main menu. It provides a simulation of multiple arenas, modes and upgrades. Ranks By participating in CQC matches you gain experience to rank up. As a player levels up they will unlock Ship loadouts, weapons, abilities and internal modules. The max rank is 50. Prestige After reaching max rank 50, the player will be able to reset their ranks back to rank 1 and lose all unlocks in order to get one Prestige ranking. This Prestige rank will increase the amount of credits one can earn after a match and the player will also receive an icon next to their name in both CQC Championship and in the main game mode. Gaining a Prestige rank will give the player a permit to Attilius Orbital starport in CD-4311917. Icons Capture the flag When it comes to Capture the Flag, there are three distinct icons on the scanner that show which teammate has the flag,Friendly teammate with flag what enemy pilot has your flagEnemy pilot with flag and where the friendly base for your flag is.Friendly base The goal of this game mode is to simple steam the opposing teams flag an return it to your flag. Victory states Team conflict Within Team conflict you have to either have more kills than the enemy team when the timer runs out or after your team has reached 25 kills. Deathmatch The first player to get 750 points wins Arenas Orbital Junction is not yet in the game. When it comes to the environment it will contain destructible objects. * Asteria Point.Dev Update (27/08/2015) * Orbital Junction.Elite: Dangerous Newsletter #80 * Elevate.Elite: Dangerous Newsletter #81 * Cluster Compound.Peek of the Week | Elite: Dangerous Community site * Ice Field. Mechanics Targeting Unlike the main game, the target will be lost if obscured by any environmental object (asteroid, station wall, etc.). This will trigger "Target Missing" message and cause weapons to lose lock. However, shall the line of sight be restored, the original target will automatically be locked onto, causing it to appear again on both the HUD and the radar, triggering "Target Acquired" message. Note: you do not have to face the target to reacquire lock. Time limit Each mode and arena has a 15 minute time limit to complete your goals and at the 10, 5 and 1 minute, and 10, 5-1 second marks a notification on the top right UI panel will display with a narrator telling the player how long is left. Playable area If you fly out of the arena bounds, the 20-second self-destruct countdown will start. It does not overheat your ship (unlike the self-desctuct procedure triggered manually from the right-hand panel) and can be aborted by flying back into the arena. Shield recharging Once your shields are down, they will start recharging, draining the energy from the SYS capacitor. Unlike the main game, shields immediately gain 90% strength when recharging is completed (as opposed to 50%). Destructible Structures Inside certain tunnels, there are pillars which can be destroyed by shooting at them, after which they explode, allowing clear access through the tunnel. Power upgrades There are be four upgrades available in the arenas. But the upgrades will not necessarily be available on every map. To find a power upgrade on the scanner one should look for grey icon. These indicate it is an upgrade which can be differentiated through its colours, hologram icons and the name when targeting them. When targeting an upgrade, it will show up the name of the upgrade appended by "surge". Furthermore, the power upgrades has a timer that is listed right next to the Power Distributor. To get an upgrade, one must fly through a circular object that has a hologram in the middle. It also appears to be possible to get the upgrade without actually going through to the other side of the hologram, as often happens when bumping into the frame around it List below is what each upgrade is. ;Red (Weapon Enhance): Weapon damage enhancer. ;Blue (Stealth Mode): Stealth mode that works like Silent Running without losing shields or gaining heat. ;Yellow (Shield Boost): Instantly refills your shields and overcharges them by 30%. ;Green (Speed Surge): Speed boost that briefly increases top speed. Weapons There are a variety of weapons, each of which have their own pros and cons. One of which is an Overcharged Beam Laser that works like a Beam Laser but with higher damage at the cost of an increase in heat gain. Gallery CQC Championship.jpg|CQC Championship logotype hologram Official CQC logo.png|Official CQC logo Notes References *